


On the Origin of Bentleys

by jars (cas_bunny)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars
Summary: He had only seen the angel once since their spat over holy water over eighty years ago, and that had really only been to prevent his untimely discorporation at the hands of a bunch of half-witted Nazi spies. Then, this morning, as if he wanted to pick up exactly where they had left off before everything had gone a bit sideways, Aziraphale had telephoned to say,  "Hello my dear, might you come by the bookshop this afternoon? I’ve something I thought you might like to see. You do remember where it is, yes?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #04 "A Gift"





	On the Origin of Bentleys

**Author's Note:**

> For the Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess the Author event! The prompt for this round was "Gift."

Crowley stared, mouth agape, at the automobile in front of him. The car in question was a coupe, manufactured sometime in the past five years judging by the design, with a sleek, black and gray body and silver accents. He vaguely recognized the hook ornament emblem as a Bentley. It was _beautiful_. No, more than beautiful, it was _perfect_. 

Next to him Aziraphale was watching him with an expression Crowley couldn’t quite parse. He had only seen the angel once since their spat over holy water over eighty years ago, and that had really only been to prevent his untimely discorporation at the hands of a bunch of half-witted Nazi spies. Then, this morning, as if he wanted to pick up exactly where they had left off before everything had gone a bit sideways, Aziraphale had telephoned to say, _Hello my dear, might you come by the bookshop this afternoon? I’ve something I thought you might like to see. You do remember where it is, yes?_

“You bought a car?” He asked, incredulous. “Really, angel? Not exactly the sort of thing I thought you went in for.”

“Well, actually…” Aziraphale, was still watching Crowley with an intensity the demon didn’t quite understand, averted his eyes. “I rather thought you might like to have it, my dear.” 

If Crowley had a beating heart, which he did _not, thank you very much_ , it would have stopped in his chest.

Crowley’s stare moved from the car to the angel standing next to him, and his jaw made a commendable attempt to meet pavement below.

The angel looked down and fumbled awkwardly with his hands.

“It’s, ah, it’s a gift.” He tried to clarify.

Crowley continued to stare.

“Do you like it?” Aziraphale asked finally. Anyone else would have taken his tone for annoyance at Crowley’s prolonged silence, but Crowley knew the angel more than well enough to recognize the difference between irritation and anxious tension.

“It’s just that you’ve made quite the point for centuries about how much you disliked horses as a form of transport,” he went on when Crowley gave no immediate answer. “And I know you already have an automobile since you did give me a lift after that nasty business with the Nazis, but really Crowley, you cannot tell me that you find it that much more comfortable than a horse. Not to mention it seemed terribly unsafe, what with the lack of covering, and this model even comes with these clever things humans are calling _lap belts_. And oh I don’t know, I saw this one and it looked just like your style, and--”

“I love it.”

Aziraphale nearly slumped in relief next to him.

“Oh, oh really? You do?” He turned and gave Crowley one of the most beatific smiles the demon had ever seen.

Crowley grinned. “Yeah, angel. It’s perfect. Care to go for a spin?”

“I thought you’d never ask my dear. Perhaps we might stop for some lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> (Side eyes TV cannon)... Listen, we never actually saw Aziraphale get IN Crowley's car after the church scene, we just know that Crowley offered him a lift and he (presumably) accepted. Also, in the TV version Crowley's Bently is a 1933, not a 1926, and according to Wikipedia, the last of those models were still being delivered/registered all the way in 1941. So what I'm saying is, it's not NOT cannon compliant, yeah?
> 
> Also, today's equivalent of the original retail price of the Bentley is apparently £107,000 / $142,000. Aziraphale really went all in, I guess.


End file.
